


没事找事和就地解决

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 腿交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 在某个时间线的某场线下打完之后，粉丝签名会之前，kariv和ag快速地在卫生间来了一发。
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Kudos: 1





	没事找事和就地解决

“你都不奶我的！”Brady站在洗手台前，理直气壮对着镜子里的Kariv瞪眼睛，“我都站在你旁边喊奶我了，你根本就不理我。”

Kariv正趴在水龙头前洗脸，这莫名其妙的指责简直让他想把水泼在Brady脸上。他愕然地抬头瞪了回去：“你那是在要奶？你念得乱七八糟，我都不知道你在喊些什么！”眼镜被取下放在一旁，又因为眼睑和睫毛上挂着的水珠而导致视线模糊不清，Brady漂亮的脸蛋在他眼里糊成一片，看起来比起熟悉更娇纵可恨一点。

没事找事——这种过于幼稚的事情Brady大概只会在这种时候理直气壮地干出来，看得出是心情很好。台下观众的欢呼可能把这家伙脑瓜里所有的孩子气都挖了出来，尽数宣泄在他尽职尽责还要被甩锅的可怜辅助身上。

Kariv皱着眉头透过镜子的倒影和对方对视了一会儿，突然就不怎么生气了。胜利的喜悦后知后觉地在他心里化开，给所有关于比赛愉快的不愉快的回忆都裹了层糖霜，细想都觉得回荡着甜味，眼前男朋友那张写满挑事的脸蛋也随之可爱极了。

“都一起打了那么久了，听不出来当然是你的问题啊。”Brady显然没搞明白什么叫适可而止，还在不知疲倦地抓着这个小问题不放。Kariv忍无可忍地把他从身后拖过来，隔着模糊的视线去咬他不安分的嘴唇。

这终于如愿以偿让Brady停止了那喋喋不休的无意义埋怨。他老老实实地揽着Kariv的肩膀接受这个索求，默契又自然地贴紧对方的身体，不服输地在唇舌间纠缠着争抢地盘，直到Kariv叫了起来。

“What？！”Kariv推开Brady，一边摸索着从洗手池边拿起眼镜架在鼻梁上一边压低声音发出控诉，“你硬了。”他低头看看Brady的裤裆，又抬起头看看Brady茫然的脸，笃定地下结论，并且现学现卖地丢了个锅回去：“你怎么这么麻烦！我们马上要回去参加粉丝签名会的。”

Brady从脸颊到耳尖都因为被当场戳穿而肉眼看见地逐渐变红，他羞耻又不知所措地扯了扯队服下摆，徒劳地试图把自己藏起来，委屈地找理由：“是你要亲我的啊。而且这几天都忙着操心训练，很久没做了。”

“认真的吗……？”

两位正值二十岁的年轻人大眼瞪小眼地站在洗手池前对着Brady不听话的阴茎陷入沉默。既然都挑明了，再当它没发生实在是太欲盖弥彰，只能谢天谢地这个卫生间原本就是员工专用，又位置偏僻，一时半会儿大概没几个人会来打破这尴尬又暧昧的气氛。Brady的手机在口袋里震了震，对话框里明晃晃的一排大写字母让他俩别磨蹭赶紧过来，签名会马上就要开始了，粉丝绝不会想看到他们的两位明星选手莫名其妙缺席。

“算了吧。”Brady说，自己也没搞清楚把什么东西给「算了」。Kariv倒是已经打定主意一样拉着他躲进一个隔间，两个人一起挤在马桶和隔板间狭小的空间里。

“或许能再拖一小会儿？你稍微快点。”Kariv把裤沿连带着内裤一路扯到膝盖，转过身朝着Brady拍了拍自己赤裸的大腿。

“啊…用手不可以吗？”

Kariv一脸难以置信的表情回头瞪着Brady，似乎刚刚那发言的荒谬程度和「我的西格玛爆炸强」如出一辙：“Bro，你这么不在乎要和粉丝握手吗。”

“……有道理。”虽然这么想的话，他们现在挤在卫生间里干这种事情似乎更令人内疚了。同时这想法让他的阴茎更硬了一点。

“Brady，抓紧时间，OK？”

Brady从善如流地把勃起的阴茎塞进Kariv并拢的腿间，开始操他紧致又柔软的腿根。他们之前不是没这么做过，只是那基本都是享受过餍足的性爱后随便哪方心血来潮的余兴节目，而不是像这样挤在赛后场馆的公共卫生间里匆匆忙忙地来一炮。

Kariv只是草率地拿自己还带着水的手掌在腿间蹭了一把，而Brady就这么借着这点水的润滑开始操他的大腿。Kariv最近健身的成效不错，腿上的肌肉紧实又富有弹性，乖巧地抚慰着他的性器，大腿内侧柔嫩敏感的肌肤被这原本不该经受侵犯摩擦得火烫。

Kariv像赌气一样闭紧了嘴巴不发出声音，这让Brady有点心虚。他故意稍微调整了下角度，把阴茎贴紧了Kariv的臀缝操进去，性器顶端紧贴着会阴滑过，戳弄柔软的阴囊。

“Shit！Brady！”如愿以偿地得到了对方气息不稳的斥责，他不自觉地双腿夹紧，臀肉紧绷到战栗，反而是更火上浇油的刺激。“Sorry，心急了，你知道的。”Brady毫无诚意地道歉，一边继续操弄一边凑过去咬Kariv的肩膀，拨开衣领把齿印和吻痕小心地藏在布料下。

>>>

等他们匆忙解决完的时候时间已经非常紧迫，教练、队友、经理轮番往他们手机上轰炸了好几条消息和未接来电，导致他们后来几乎一直在提心吊胆会听见某个熟人推门进来。

Brady把精液射在了Kariv的腿间，那里的皮肤被他磨得红了一片，Kariv只来得及草草拿卫生纸擦了一下就被Brady拖着往外赶。

“我恨你。”Kariv坐在一旁的凳子上，等着上一个队友签完的队服传到他手里，他趁着那位粉丝还没过来，转头气鼓鼓地对Brady抱怨。他的大腿内侧被操得发疼，滚烫得还留着鲜明的被操弄的感觉。更可怕的是仓促间没擦净的精液还挂在他的腿根，黏哒哒地沾在他的臀缝里。他要带着这鲜明地昭示着存在感的东西跟粉丝微笑、签名……

——真的太可怕了，他这次绝不会原谅Brady的。


End file.
